At Gerudo desert
by MostazalsLord
Summary: Walking under the blazing heat of Gerudo desert has its consequences.REVISED,but I think it's not flawless.Let me know any mistake you might find.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Legend of Zelda Characters. This plot came to my mind one of those days one feels a lot of heat and desires something really bad. Ladies and gentlemen, the fic, may you have a nice reading. **

They arrived at Gerudo desert, right when the sunlight seems to burn anything in seconds, the heat was unbearable.

Midna just told Link about her story and her ancestors, The Dark Interlopers, and asked him for help to get back to the Twilight realm and finish off the huge issue Hyrule was having because of the twilight thing. As soon as they were done talking about those affairs, Midna sank in Link's shadow as usual. Link was used to that, but since he was taking all the heat of the sun, a question came to his mind.

"Midna? " Link asked slightly upset by the overwhelming heat.

"What is it Link? " Midna replied carelessly as always.

"I was wondering. . . do you happen to feel any heat right now? " Link mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, as long as I remain in your shadow I feel good enough when it comes to heat" Midna said bluntly "Why do you ask that? " she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhmm, nothing it's just that, perhaps , you didn't realize I'm standing on a frigging desert and there is a lot of heat" Link stated as he waved his right hand in an attempt to cool himself off a little with some wind.

"Oh, uhmm. . . yes, I did realize that. It's a pretty good reason to make haste , don't you think? " she mumbled with a grin in her face.

". . . " Link didn't want to utter a word to reply that question. She was right in some way, but he still didn't like the idea of having to walk through that big desert. . . at least not with this heat.

"Look Link! There is one of those big boars used by Ganondorf's minions! We could use him to speed up our journey! " Midna yelled as she pointed at the boar.

There was a big boar near to them, indeed. It shouldn't give any problem, despite not being as docile as Epona, but he should do. . . or at least, that was what Link thought for a moment.

"Nice, it seems like it wont take that long to pass through this desert after all" Link said as he walked towards the boar.

Link mounted on the boar, but as soon as he did, the boar began to tremble. The boar looked strong and healthy, but something was wrong with him. The deserts tend to play with the living being's minds, men and beasts alike. That, was exactly what was going on in that moment. Suddenly the boar fell to the ground , so did Link from the boar's mounting.

"What the he. . . ? " But he didn't end his sentence.

The boar quickly stood up and stared at Link. With a look of fear in its face, the beast darted towards Arbiter's grounds, leaving the unlucky couple way behind it.

"What in the goddesses sake was that? " Midna asked surprised and confused.

"It probably mistook me by something else, this happens when the desert has this much heat, it makes one see weird stuff" Link stated upset by the loss of his vehicle.

"I see, well, that's a pity, you'll have to walk through this dessert" Midna mumbled as she snuggled in Link's shadow "So? What are you waiting for? Get moving! " she demanded.

"Ok, looks like there is no other choice, but you know. . . this heat is killing me" Link muttered.

"I'm aware of that, but you'll have to put up with it for now. We can rest later if you want, but let's advance for a while, shall we? " Midna proposed.

"Fine" Link growled.

And so they (well, to be more accurate, just Link, since Midna was hiding in his shadow, relaxing) walked for three hours under the blazing heat of the desert, fighting foes and opening some chests along the way.

Link started to feel weak, he didn't eat or drink anything since two days ago, plus the desert also played its role in Link's current state. Not being able to withstand the desert's heat anymore, he went to hide from the sun, below a rock.

"Uff" Link huffed panting slightly" Lets take a break now, ok? " he asked.

"I agree" and as Midna said this, she popped out from Link's shadow, stretching her arms a little and yawning. "I think I'm gonna stay over there for a while" she muttered as she floated towards a nearby spot and then sat .

"You know Midna. . . I hope we find some food and water nearby. That boar we found a while ago should have an owner, I bet that owner is somewhere nearby our current location. "Link said as he snuggled against a rock, enjoying the comfy shadow that a roof-like rock granted him"Uff. . so much heat. . . . " Link muttered as he slowly closed his eyes.

Glug, glug, glug.

"Huh? " Link said.

Chomp

"What the heck? Midna, did you hear that? " Link inquired desperately as he looked around (except at Midna's spot).

"Hear what Link? " Midna asked carelessly.

Link finally placed his glare on Midna. He couldn't believe it, she was holding. . . _food_ and. . . _water_. He was starving and thirsty, yet his companion was eating and drinking! .

"What's the matter Link? " Midna inquired with a sly grin in her face.

"Where did you get that? " Link demanded with wide eyes in his face as he pointed at the food.

"Oh, you mean the food and the water? I got them from the last inn we were in" Midna replied bluntly as she ate the remaining of her sandwich and drank the few drops in her water bottle.

"**What. . . have you done**! ? " Link shouted not willing to believe what he just saw.

"What? I just ate my food" Midna stated bluntly.

"I'm thirsty and starving, you could have shared with me! " Link yelled very upset.

"Oh, come on Link, you're The Hero of Hyrule, sure you can bear this for a little longer" Midna mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and smiled "Well, I guess it's time for the dessert" and as she said this she pulled out a strawberry from somewhere, probably from the same place she keeps Link's stuff.

Link stared at his only possible meal in days. . . that little, yet nice strawberry. The Hero of Hyrule she said? Yes, he was that hero, but even heroes must feed too, just like everyone else! . Gathering the last of his remaining forces in that moment, he stood up and prepared to do whatever it was necessary to get the strawberry.

"Midna? " Link asked.

"Uhmm. . yeh? " Midna replied while looking at her tasty dessert.

"Is that one, the last meal you have? " Link inquired, knowing the most probable answer.

"It is. . . " she muttered suspicious of Link's plans.

"Well, as I already said, I'm pretty hungry and thirsty. Could you please give me that strawberry you're holding so I don't starve" Link said using his best puppy face.

Midna looked at him and then looked back at her strawberry pondering Link's request. She hesitated a little bit, but managed to come up with an answer and a sly grin in her face.

" Link, I really appreciate your help, you know, gathering the fused shadows, saving both realms and putting up with me even after I treated you as a slave, but. . . sharing strawberries with someone? No frigging way. Strawberries are _way_ too tasty for me to share" and as she muttered those words, she _slowly_ began to close the gap between the strawberry and her mouth, enjoying every second of that moment (on the other side, for Link this scene looked pretty much like a torture).

The only meal in days, in that desert and Midna was gonna eat it. . . he had to stop her, he just couldn't stand this, not after walking on the dessert during three hours under the blazing heat of the sun.

Link darted towards Midna trying to take the strawberry from her hand, but she reacted fast enough to dodge him. The strawberry was now being hold in Midna's left hand and he was aware of that.

"Woah! that was close, hehehehehe" Midna said amused.

"Midna. . . I _really_ want that strawberry, it's the only thing I asked you so far, please be nice to me" Link muttered hoping to end this issue as soon as possible.

"Hmm" Midna pondered.

"Midna, come on! I'll do anything! just give me the strawberry. " Link begged.

"No wa. . . " but she didn't end the sentence because she started to think about Link's proposal "Well. . . actually, there is one thing you could do to earn this" she said while pointing at the dessert.

"What is it? " Link asked eagerly.

"You'll have to kiss me" Midna stated with a mischievous grin in her face.

"W-what? " Link asked surprised, his face turning red.

"What you just heard" she said.

"No way! I'll just take the strawberry from your hand! " Link yelled.

Once again he darted towards Midna, this time catching her and grabbing her by her left hand, nonetheless she used her right hand to safeguard her precious dessert from the hands of her hungry companion.

"Give it to me! " Link shouted as he tried to open the now balled (just enough to protect the strawberry, not squishing it) hand of Midna.

"Do as I say first! " She shouted back laughing.

After a few seconds of struggle, Link managed to knock Midna down. Grabbing her by her wrists, he tried to take the strawberry. He could have grabbed the dessert easily under other circumstances, but the previous walk through the desert depleted most of his strength.

Midna knew that it was just matter of time before Link managed to get the strawberry from her balled hand, so she came up with an idea to force him to do her bidding. She quickly placed the dessert in her mouth, thus, leaving Link only one option to get the dessert.

"Goddesses! Why you have to make this harder? " Link demanded upset.

Minda's look was like: "You know what I want. . . " .

Still bearing in mind the strawberry was there, right inside Midna's mouth, he did what he had to do to get it. He met his lips with hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue. There, he got it, he got the strawberry, but Midna wasn't giving away her dessert just like that. Their tongues struggled for the strawberry, however after a few seconds, Link prevailed. So desperate he was for the dessert, he didn't realize Midna wrapped her arms around him and even after he managed to get the strawberry in his mouth, Midna just didn't want to break the kiss. . . she liked it. Since Midna was just a little imp, she didn't have much strength, however Link was really tired so it wasn't easy for him to pull off. Using what was left of his strength, Link managed to barely pull off the kiss.

He stood up, chewed and ate the dessert. It did taste good, a lot, specially since he was starving.

"Oh, goddesses! " This really tastes good! " Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yup, it does" Midna said as she leaned closer to Link.

"Uhm, you know Midna, I'm sorry if I was a little bit rude to you when I kissed you, but uff, I was starving" Link mumbled satisfied to have a little meal at least.

". . . "

"Uhhhh, Midna? " Link asked as he looked at the little imp.

". . . " She was smiling and. . . blushing.

"What's wrong? " Link inquired.

"I didn't know you were this good at kissing..." Midna muttered.

Link's eyes widened. He didn't expect such a compliment, not from Midna.

"Oh, ehmm. . . thanks, I guess" he clumsily stated.

A brief silence imposed its presence, but got cut off by Midna.

"You know Link. . . I'm lucky to be with you" Midna said.

"You really think so? " he asked.

"Yeah. Now lets get moving already, shall we? " she mumbled.

"Oh, right" Link muttered.

They began to walk towards Arbiter's grounds, Midna hiding in Link's shadow as usual and staring at him from there.

"_If he kisses like that just to get a strawberry, I wonder how good is he at kissing in a romantic way. . ._" Midna thought with a grin in her face as she mischievously looked at Link.

**Yes, I know perhaps that fic you just read above sounded a little bit crazy, but hey, too much heat REALLY makes you act weird in a desert (I don't suggest you to try though). For instance, I used to laugh for no reason and feel way too weak to stand up when I was shopping with my mom (bored and with a lot of heat), which makes me think I should be way worse drunk (never gonna try though, because I don't like alcohol). Have a nice day. **


End file.
